


Too Cute

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [106]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Toddler!Clint, Winged!Clint, bird!Clint, cute is a pouty toddler, deaged!clint, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like Clint got shot by yet another evil science ray gun. </p>
<p>At least this time he was adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: In which a winged!Clint is deaged. Imagine those fluffy, yellow, baby-chick wings that are too heavy for his tiny body.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me”

Steve shoved a fist into his mouth and tried his hardest not to laugh. 

“I can see you laughing Steve! I thought you would be different than the others!”

A small snort left his nose, before Steve was able to calm himself down. “Sorry Clint, sorry. I just… You’re too cute for words, and you’re cursing, and just…”

Clint pouted, his deaged body so tiny, too tiny for the Clint Steve knew so well. “I’m not cute!”

“You so are…. You just have to face the facts”

 

*******

_Three days earlier  
_

“Clint! Use your wings and get the hell out of there!” Steve screamed at his lover as the man was wrestling with a trigger-happy evil scientist. 

“No! I’ve got this!” Clint shouted back as he kicked the man off of him. 

Steve groaned, “Be careful Clint!! You just got approved for field missions!”

“Yes dad, thank you for the reminder” Clint said with a grunt. 

Steve was practically chewing his bottom lip off as he worried at it with his teeth, his fists flying as he fought off the scientist’s minions. 

“A-ha! Got you now you piece of, oh shiiiIIITTTT!!” Clint screeched over the comms, a flash of blue light coming from where he had been fighting. 

“CLINT!” Everyone screeched back. 

They received no response. 

Steve’s breath left his body in a huge rush as he sped towards the building Clint had been fighting ontop of. 

“Clint!” He screamed over and over again. 

“Steve! Hold on, I’m coming” Tony shouted over the comms as he swooped down to grab him. 

Steve held on tight to Tony’s suit, his heartbeat erratic as they flew higher and higher. 

“I’m sure he’s okay, I’m sure he’s fine” Tony tried to say soothingly, but only ended up sounding frantic. 

Dropping down onto the roof moments later, Steve scanned the roof. 

“I see science guy is heading down the stair, I’ll get him” Tony said, already starting to fly away. 

“Clint!” Steve shouted again. 

“Over hewa” A small voice answered back. 

Frowning, Steve jogged to where the voice had come from, and got stopped in his tracks. 

“Ohmigod”

~

Clint pouted as he was passed from Avenger to Avenger. 

“So cute” Natasha cooed as she held him. 

“Not cute” He said in his manliest voice, which only made him sound petulant. 

“So cute” Bucky cooed as he stroked Clint’s cheek, but moved his finger away before Clint could bite the digit. 

“Such a cute deaged little mutant” Tony said as he picked Clint up. 

Clint grumbled, “Not a mutant”

“You have wings”

“…. Shuddup”

“Awww” Everyone said. 

Clint turned his gaze to Steve and gave him a puppy dog pout, “Please take me away from these heathens”

Steve smiled and scooped Clint into his arms. “Come on Clint, let’s go home”

“Yay”

“Awwwwwwwwwww”

“SHUDDUP” 

~

Steve smiled at Clint’s sleeping form.

His usually large wings were now as tiny as a ducklings, and they were certainly to small to hold Clint’s smaller form. But, boy, were they trying. 

It was obvious Clint was having another one of his flying dreams, because his little duckling wings were flapping useless, his body lifting a half inch of the body before falling back down to the mattress. 

Usually when Clint had these sort of dreams, he would be resting against the ceiling by now. But not today. 

Pulling out his cellphone, Steve recorded a few minutes of Clint’s dream - before shooting it to every one of the Avengers and Co.

 

*******

_2 days ago_

Clint sat on the examination bed and kicked his legs back-and-forth. 

“But I don’t wanna” He whined. 

Bruce smiled and ruffled Clint’s hair. “You have to take the medicine Clint. It’ll help you grow back to your normal size.”

“But it tastes terrible!”

“Do you want to get back to your normal age buddy?”

Clint pouted, “ _Yes”_

“Then take the medicine” Bruce said with a grin.

Clint whined again, his wings flapping uselessly at his back. 

“Ah, ah, ah. None of that Clint - you know those wings can’t hold you. No matter how cute it may be”

““M not cute!”

“Yes you are”

Clint just pouted even harder than before. 

 

*******

_One Day Ago_

Clint wiggled against Natasha’s arms as he tried to get back to the ground. 

“Stop wiggling little duckling, don’t want you getting hurt”

Clint groaned, “Naaaaaaaaat!!!! I may look tiny, but I’m still older than you!”

Natasha smirked and ran her fingers through Clint’s hairs. “Hush little bird. Don’t wanna get you all worked up now”

Clint sniffed, “I hate you”

“No you don’t, you cutie”

“NOT CUTE”

 

~

“Aw, cute”

“Bucky I will murder you in your sleep”

“Cutest little murderer in the world”

Clint wailed. 

 

~

Tony handed Clint off to Steve. “He wouldn’t stop crying until you came”

Steve sighed and curled his arms around Clint. “Why?”

Clint sniffed and rubbed his face against Steve’s shoulder, “Only one who treats me right”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Alright Clint. Come on, let’s go home”

“Bye cutie!” Tony called after them.

“NOT CUTE!” Clint shouted back to him. 

Steve tried his hardest not to say anything. 

 

*******

_Present Day_

Clint’s wings fluttered at his back, his body lifting him an inch of the bed. 

“Steeeevvveeee” He cried. 

Steve sighed and kneeled next to the bed. “Sorry Clint. I really am. But seriously, you are so cute. You were cute and adorable as an adult, but as a toddler? God it’s the greatest thing I have ever seen”

Clint pouted and turned his head away from Steve. “I’m not cute. I am a grown man in a tiny bed”

“Cute”

“No”

“Yes”

“Fight me”

“I will not”

“I’ll cry”

“Then you’ll be cute”

“…Dangit”

Steve smiled and stroked his fingers through Clint’s hair. “Get some sleep cutie”

“Not cute!”

 

*******

_Two days later_

“God I’m so glad to be back in my normal form” Clint said as he flew up to the ceiling in the common room. 

Steve just nodded and hummed. 

“Now you and the rest of the group will stop saying I’m cute…”

“Hey cutie!” Tony shouted as he walked through the room to the kitchen. 

Clint crashed back down to the floor, “I’M NOT CUTE”

“ARE TOO”

Steve just snorted as Clint started to chase Tony around the tower. 

“Just too cute for words” He said softly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
